Clan:W3 Role-Playing Network Guild
Hey there! My name's Fasu and I've come up with the idea to officially rebuild a POC roleplaying network that was formerly done underground. So stick around if you're interested and visit this site frequently as it will continously be updated. How It Works So here is how it works, You register your clan into joining the network by speaking or setting up a meeting with The RP Network Guild leader, Fasu. Heyy that's me!! Once you register I'll ask what your requsted territory is and what kind of business do you run. You have to have some type of organized economic skill that your clan specializes in to be accepted into the network. After you are accepted and your territory barriers have been finalized you will learn that each faction is given an area with limited and unique resources making your faction specialize in a skillset. These resources will be used in your business and it's up to your creative mind to figure out a way into starting a business out of it. If you were a part of the network int he past you are probably wondering if you can keep all your past territory. If you wish to offiially play this correctly and have the ability to own and have W3 people known to your claim you must play by the rules. Each faction will only start with a small piece of territory that will be located outside of cities. These cities may or may not be the ones that you wish to be near but you'll learn that if you want a certain city you may have to fight another clan or faction for the city if they wish to have it as well or pay the RP Network guild a small fee of 10-100k depending on the importance and size of the city. (The second choice given which would be the fee is only available if other factions do not wish to have the city.) BeFunky_Screenshot (375).jpg.jpg BeFunky_Screenshot (434).jpg.jpg BeFunky_Screenshot (435).jpg.jpg BeFunky_Screenshot (437).jpg.jpg BeFunky_Screenshot (377).jpg.jpg BeFunky_Screenshot (380).jpg.jpg BeFunky_Screenshot (381).jpg.jpg Cities and Resources CIties can only be conquered or paid for with a fee of 10k-100k to the RP Network Master. The following cities are available in the Role-Play World: -AlKharid (Smithing Workshop, Gem Store) -Varrock (Grand Exchange, Smithing Workshop, Lumber, Alchemy Shop) -Burthorpe (Mine Quarry, Smithing Workshop) -Taverly (Fishing Lake) -Falador (Herblore Garden, Smithing Workshop) -Draynor (Fishing Habor) -Edgeville (Smithing Workshop, Retail Bazaar) -Lumbridge (Lumber, Smithing Workshop) -Northern Karamja (Lumber) Combat and Declaring War (PVP) Of course I know everyone who has been reading this page is wondering if this is all word of mouth role-play....or whaaaat right?? Well here is where it gets fun. The POC narrative allows us to claim cities and the Clan Wars as well as Wilderness Battlefields allow us to fight each other. This is exactly how it's going to go. Example: Rome and Sparta both want Varrock...therefore they will fight for it in clan wars. This is how the battles work. Temporary City Rule If you simply want the city now then of course you can have it...Pysch!! You have to declare this to the RP Netowrk Master, me..(Fasu) and I'll make it known to other clans or factions. If you aren't challenged then you will only have to pay a fee of 10-100k (amount depending on size of city) which pays for the amount of people that will spread the news of your new authoritative rule. However, if you are challenged for a city you will have to fight for it in the Clan vs Clan section of Clan Wars tunnel or commonly known as the Purple Portal. However, for the fight to be fair and considered serious each team must bring at least 10 of their members to fight in the battle. Teams do not have to be equal but there should be at least 10 members from each team. Permanent City Rule Yep, that's right it's possible and here's how!! It pretty much works just like a declaration of war set for temproary rule...except that the risks are higher and there is way more danger. First of all the battle takes place in an isolated area in the wilderness and both teams must at least bring 20 fighters. This is going to be the lesser of the two battle techniques sued but it's also a rough and grimy way to permanent city victory for you and your faction. Factions We are currently looking to set up meetings with different clans but so far here's who we have:: Desert Marauders (Kharidian Cutthroats) Senate of Sentinels Black Pearls Assassin Army Sign Up Below ( hahaha get it ;>) Lol this is a joke. Remove 24z Mofoz from the table please. We don't want to take part in such an embarrassment, Fasu.